The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing signals. The present invention may be used, for example, to determine the position of two relatively movable members from signals received from a position encoder used to determine their relative positions, wherein the positional information is encoded within the amplitude of a number of carrier signals output from the position encoder.
Many types of non-contact linear and rotary position encoders have been proposed for generating signals indicative of the position of two relatively movable members. Typically, one of the members carried one or more sense coils and the other carries one or more magnetic field generators. The magnetic field generators and the sense coils are arranged such that the amount of magnetic coupling between the magnetic field generators and the sense coils varies as a function of the relative position of the two members.
In some of these non-contact position encoders, the sense windings and the magnetic field generators are designed to try and make the output signal vary linearly with the relative position between the two members, since this reduces complexity of the signal processing required to determine the positional information. However, it is difficult to design a system which is exactly linear and they are usually relatively sensitive to variations in the gap between the sense coils and the magnetic field generators. The applicant""s earlier International Patent Application WO95/31696 discloses several examples of similar non-contact position encoders in which the output signal from each sense coil varies sinusoidally as a function of the relative position of the two movable members. However, in order to derive the positional information, complex processing of the received signals is required. In particular, where two phase-quadrature sense coils are used, the signal from each is demodulated and a ratiometric arc-tangent calculated in order to obtain the positional information. Although the ratiometric arc-tangent calculation reduces the system""s sensitivity to variation in the gap between the two relatively movable members, it requires complex processing calculations which are usually performed by a microprocessor under software control. Further, the above-mentioned arc-tangent calculation has to be performed each time a position measurement is required in order to generate an output signal. This prevents instant and continuous monitoring of position.
An aim of the present invention is to provide an alternative method and apparatus for processing signals which vary sinusoidally with the relative position between the two relatively movable members.
According to one aspect the present invention provides processing circuitry for processing signals received from a position encoder used to determine the relative position between two relatively movable members in which the received signals are combined with an intermediate frequency signal having a phase which depends upon the phase of the received signal.
According to another aspect, the present invention provides a processing apparatus for processing a number of signals received from a position encoder used to encode the relative positions of a number of relatively movable members, wherein each of the received signals varies in a similar manner with said relative position but having differing phases, the apparatus comprising: means for combining each of the received signals with a respective one of a corresponding number of the periodically varying signals, each varying in a similar manner but with a different predetermined phase; and means for adding the combined signals to provide an output signal, and wherein the predetermined phases of said periodically varying signals are determined so that said output signal from said adding means contains a single periodically varying component whose phase varies with said relative position.
According to another aspect, the present invention provides a method of processing a number of signals received from a position encoder used to encode the relative positions of a number of relatively movable members, wherein each of the received signals varies in a similar manner with said relative position, but out of phase with respect to each other, the method comprising the steps of: combining each of the received signals with a respective one of a corresponding number of periodically varying signals, each varying in a similar manner but with a different predetermined phase; and adding the combined signals to provide an output signal, and wherein the predetermined phases of the periodically varying signals are determined so that the output signal contains a single periodically varying component whose phase varies with said relative position.
The present invention also provides a position detector comprising a number of sensing circuits, each extending over a measurement path and being offset from each other; generator means, being mounted for relative movement over the measurement path, for generating a signal in each of the sensing circuits which varies as a function of the relative position between said generating means and the sensing circuit, whereby, the phase of each of said generated signals is different due to the offset between each of said sensor circuits over said measurement path; means for combining each of the received signals with a respective one of a corresponding number of periodically varying signals, each varying in a similar manner but with a different predetermined phase; and means for adding the signals from the combining means to provide an output signal; wherein said predetermined phases of said periodically varying signals are determined so that said output signal from said adding means contains a single periodic component whose phase varies with the relative position between said generator means and said sensing circuit.
According to another aspect, the present invention provides an apparatus and method for processing a plurality of signals which vary sinusoidally with the value of a variable and out of phase with respect to each other, the apparatus comprising: means for multiplying each of the signals with a respective one of a corresponding plurality of periodic time varying signals, each having the same period and a different phase and combining the signals from the multiplying means to provide an output signal; wherein (1) the phases of said periodic time varying signals are determined so that the output signal from the combining means comprises a single periodic component having said predetermined period whose phase varies with the value of said variable; and (2) each of the periodic time varying signals comprises a signal having a discrete number of levels and a number of transitions between the levels within each period which are arranged within the period so as to reduce the energy content in at least the third harmonic component of the digital signal. By multiplying the input signals in this way, the requirement imposed on the remaining components of the processing circuitry can be relaxed. In particular, low pass filters to remove the higher order harmonics do not have to have a sharp cut off response and hence can be made using simpler filter technology.
According to another aspect, the present invention provides an apparatus and method for processing a plurality of input signals which vary sinusoidally with the value of a variable and out of phase with respect to each other, the apparatus comprising means for multiplying each of the input signals with a respective one of a corresponding plurality of periodic time varying signals each having the same period and different phase; means for combining the signals from the multiplying means to provide an output signal; wherein the predetermined phase of the periodic signals are determined so that the output signal from the combining means contains a single periodic component having the predetermined period whose phase varies with the value of said variable; a comparator for comparing said output signal with a reference voltage to generate a square wave signal which varies with the value of said variable; a first circuit responsive to the leading edge of the square wave signal output by the comparator to generate a first signal having a value which varies with the phase of the output signal from the combining means and hence with the value of the variable; a second circuit responsive to the trailing edge of the square wave signal to generate a second signal which varies with the phase of the output signal from the first combining means and hence with the value of the variable over one period of the sinusoidal variation; and second means for combining the first and second output signal values from the first and second circuits to provide a combined output signal having a value which varies with the value of the variable. By providing different circuits which are responsive to the different edges of the square wave signal output by the comparator and by combining the signals from these circuits, errors caused by an offset voltage in the comparator can be reduced.
According to a further aspect, the present invention provides an apparatus and method for processing a plurality of signals each of which vary sinusoidally with the value of a variable and out of phase with respect to each other, the apparatus comprising: means for multiplying each of the signals with a respective one of a corresponding plurality of periodic time varying signals, each having the same predetermined period and a different predetermined phase; first means for combining the signals from the multiplying means to provide an output signal; wherein said predetermined phases of said periodic time varying signals are determined so that the output signal from the first combining means contains a single periodic component having the predetermined period whose phase varies with the variable; first processing circuitry for processing the output signal from the first combining means to generate an output signal having a value which varies with the phase of the output signal from the combining means and hence with the value of the variable; second processing circuitry for processing a period time varying signal having said predetermined period to generate an output signal having a value which varies with the phase of the periodic time varying signal which is processed; and second combining means for combining the output signal from the first and second processing circuitry to provide a combined output signal having a value which varies with the value of the variable. By providing first and second processing circuitry and combining the output from the circuitry in this way, common phase errors in both processing circuitry can be removed.
The processing circuitry can be used to process the signals from a position encoder having a number of spaced sense coils. In this case, the sense coils are preferably evenly spaced over the measurement path and the predetermined phases of the periodically varying signals are made equal in magnitude to the phase of the signals from the corresponding sensing circuit, since these can be easily calculated in advance.